Petit problème de fourrure
by Elenweee
Summary: Que se passe-t'il lorsque James, Sirius et Peter font tout pour découvrir ce que leur ami Rémus fait lorsqu'il disparait chaque mois ? S'occupe-t'il réellement de sa mère qu'il dit malade ? Les trois adolescents vont faire une découverte surprenante.


Remus Lupin marchait d'un pas rapide le long du couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à un problème qui lui tenait à coeur. En effet, tous les mois, lors de la pleine lune, il disparaissait sans explications pour personne, et reparaissait quelques jours plus tard, la mine fatiguée disaient ses camarades. Remus était un loup-garou, et il en avait honte. Tellement honte. Il ne savait pas comment avouer à ses amis sa condition et voyait bien que tous trois se doutaient de quelque chose. Evidemment, lorsque l'on s'exile tous les mois au même moment, il faut s'attendre à ce que l'on se pose des questions. Chaque mois la même question revenait sans cesse de la part de ses amis, et chaque mois c'était un mensonge différent.

Il soupira. Il allait devoir faire marcher son imagination, car bientôt, il serait à court d'argument.

Remus revenait à l'instant même de l'infirmerie. La pleine lune avait eut lieu deux jours auparavant, et elle avait été pénible. Il en ressentait encore les effet en ce moment. Remus ralentit le pas à l'approche du passage menant à la salle commune. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire à James, Sirius et Peter. Seuls Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh étaient au courant de son problème. C'était comme cela qu'il s'appelait, un problème. Dumbledore avait été gentil de le prendre à Poudlard. Après tout, il était un danger potentiel pour tous les élèves de l'école, et même pour les professeur. Seuls les fantômes n'avaient rien à craindre de lui. A cette pensée idiote, il eut un sourire. Un sourire crispé, sans joie. Il serait reconnaissant à Dumbledore toute sa vie pour lui avoir permit cette intégration au sein de l'école. Les êtres comme lui ne méritaient même pas de vivre. Ah, comme il se maudissait d'être ce qu'il était. Un être bas et méprisable voilà ce qu'il était.

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame et soupira de nouveau. Tant pis, il dirait que sa mère était malade, comme le moi dernier.

\- _Aqua Fortis _murmura le jeune homme. - _Pardon ? _fit la grosse dame.  
\- _Aqua Fortis ! _répéta Remus plus fort.

Le passage s'ouvrit lui permettant de passer.

\- _Ben Remus, où étais-tu ? _lui lança Sirius, assis sur un des fauteuils en velours rouge les plus confortables de la salle commune.  
\- _Je.. Ma mère était de nouveau malade, et j'ai du aller m'occuper d'elle. _bredouilla le jeune homme un peu confus.

\- _Je ne te crois pas. _intervint James les sourcils froncés. _Tu nous caches quelque chose Remus, et on finira bien par découvrir ce que c'est. Pas vrai les gars ?  
_\- _Ouais ! _renchérit Sirius avec un sourire avide tandis que Peter emmettait à son habitude un couinement approbateur.

\- Je vous assure que c'est la vérité. assurait Remus sans pour autant réussir à convaincre ses camarades.

Il décida que le moment était venu de changer de sujet.

\- _Au fait, vous avez terminé le devoir de botanique ? _demanda-t-il.  
\- _Oui, pour moi c'est bouclé. _répondit James  
\- _Pour moi aussi. J'ai trouvé ce devoir facile. Largement en dessous de mes capacités si vous voulez mon avis. Comme d'habitude. _fit Sirius avec un sourire fier.  
\- _Ah oui, déjà ? _Remus pris un visage inquiet. _Il me reste encore vingt-cinq centimètres et je ne sais pas quoi rajouter.  
_\- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on va t'aider, les amis c'est fait pour ça. _

Tous quatre passèrent le reste de la soirée à travailler sur le devoir de botanique de Remus qui était content que ses amis aient momentanément oublié son absence des jours précédents. Mais il allait bientôt devoir leur dire la vérité, il le savait. Tôt ou tard, ils finiraient par le découvrir. Mais il avait peur, si peur de la vérité. Ses amis allaient le rejeter, c'était sûr. Qui donc aurait envie d'avoir un loup-garou pour ami ? Pas moi, c'est certain pensa Remus avec amertume. Et puis, il était dangereux. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux qu'il soit leur ami. Non, c'était décidé. Il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en péril. Il s'éloignerait et prendrait ses distances dorénavant. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, Remus se fit de plus en plus discret au sein de son groupe d'ami. Bien que les autres furent étonnés, ils ne posèrent pas de question. Ils étaient suffisamment habitués aux cachoteries de Remus pour ne pas le déranger en lui demandant la raison de sa discrétion. Cependant, au fil des semaines, il devint de plus en plus distant, si bien qu'il ne leur parlait même plus. Sirius, James et Peter commencèrent à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Un jour, lorsque Remus travaillait, ils se réunirent tous les trois, et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'espionner leur ami. Aussi, lorsque le lendemain à la tombé de la nuit, Remus croyant être seul, sortit de la salle commune, les trois autres se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

Ils prirent bien garde à ne pas être vu ni entendu de leur ami, et continuèrent à le suivre à travers le château plongé dans la pénombre du soir. Remus sortit à l'extérieur, dans le parc, et se dirigea vers le saule cogneur, l'arbre extrêmement dangereux que Dumbledore avait eu la folie de planter là. James failli appeler Remus pour lui dire de ne pas s'approcher de l'arbre, mais il se retint de justesse lorsqu'il le vit immobiliser le saule. Tous trois le regardèrent étonné passer à l'intérieur de l'arbre par ce qui avait l'air d'être un petit passage. Puis plus rien. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, les trois garçons préférèrent ne pas s'approcher et attendre à leur cachette.

Il attendirent longtemps, une demi-heure peut être. Soudain, la lune fit son apparition, elle était pleine. Ils entendirent alors un hurlement déchirant à glacer le sang. Puis le silence. De nouveau un hurlement. Suivi d'une série de grognements puis d'hurlements à nouveau.

\- _Tu entends cette bête Sirius ? _demanda Peter, l'air effrayé. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut être. _\- _Je n'en sais rien du tout. _répondit l'intéressé tout aussi effrayé.

James gardait le silence.

\- _Il faut y aller, Remus est sûrement en danger. _continuait Peter.  
\- _Tu es fou ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer ? _intervint James. - _Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? _demanda Sirius effaré.  
\- _Venez, on rentre au château, je vais vous expliquer. _

Les trois amis reprirent la direction du château en courant, et arrivent à leur salle commune essoufflés.

\- _Bon, vas-y, explique nous. _dit Sirius curieux d'entendre l'explication de son ami.  
\- _Vous avez, j'imagine, remarqué que Remus disparait tous les mois à la même date.  
_\- _Oui, mais... _commença Sirius.  
\- _La même date, Sirius. l'interrompit James pour continuer son explication. Et il se trouve que cette date est à chaque fois celle de la pleine lune. J'ai vérifié avec un calendrier lunaire. _

Il leur montra un petit calendrier où étaient griffonnée des croix ça et là, les jours de pleine lune.

\- _Cette nuit, on a entendu des hurlements. Et aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune. Pour moi, c'est un loup-garou.  
_\- _Tu veux dire... Que Remus est ami avec un loup-garou ? _demanda Peter.  
\- _Mais non idiot ! _le rabroua Sirius, qui avait compris lui. _C'est un loup-garou. _

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant, puis James pris la parole.  
\- _Nous devons lui parler. Il faut l'aider. Il ne peut pas rester seul indéfiniment. _

\- _Oui, tu as raison, _acquiesça Sirius. _Nous irons lui parler à son retour. _

Le lendemain, Remus ne se montra pas en cours. Pas plus que le jour suivant. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie. Ce serait d'ailleurs l'endroit idéal pour parler. Mme Pomfresh ne tolérait guère les intrus dans son infirmerie, par conséquent ils seraient tranquilles. James, Peter et Sirius en avaient déduit qu'elle était au courant, ainsi que Dumbledore. A la fin des cours, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, et durent faire des pieds et des mains à Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle les laisse entrer.

\- _Salut Remus, ça va ? _demanda James  
\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _articula-t-il la gorge sèche.  
\- _Te casse pas, on est au courant. _lâcha Sirius.  
\- _Au courant de quoi ? _murmura Remus de plus en plus pâle. - _Que tu es un loup-garou. _termina Peter.  
\- _Mais... Mais... _bégaya Remus.

Tous trois le regardèrent, l'air d'attendre des explications.

\- _Je suis désolé. _lâcha Remus au bout d'un long moment de silence. _J'aurais du vous en parler, mais j'avais tellement peur vous comprenez ? Et tellement honte aussi... Je craignais qu'une fois au courant vous ne voudriez plus être amis avec moi, ce que j'aurais parfaitement compris. Qui voudrait être ami avec moi ? Je ne suis qu'un... _

\- _Remus, _l'interrompit Sirius. _Si on est là, c'est qu'on est tes amis. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Nous serons toujours là pour toi et nous allons t'aider. C'est promis. _

Remus resta un moment silencieux, sous le coup de l'émotion, puis parvint à articuler :

\- _C'est... C'est vrai ? Je ne vous dégoûte pas ? Vous allez vraiment m'aider ? _\- _Bien sûr. Et non, tu ne nous dégoûte pas.  
_\- _Oh merci, merci beaucoup. _

Ils sourirent.

\- _Comment est-ce arrivé ? _demanda James.  
\- _Je ne sais pas trop, mes parents n'aiment pas en parler. Un soir je suis sortit, et quelque chose m'a mordu. Je crois que mon père avait offensé Fenrir Greyback, et que c'est lui qui m'a mordu.  
_\- _Aïe, _commenta Sirius. _Sale histoire.  
_\- _Oui. Si vous savez, les transformations sont horribles. Ca me fait tellement mal. Je me sens oppressé, et étiré en même temps... Tous mes muscles me brûlent.. Et comme je ne peux mordre personne, c'est moi-même que je mords. _

Sirius, James et Peter gardèrent le silence suite à cette déclaration. Ils se jetèrent un regard du coin de l'oeil, et Peter parla.

\- _On t'aidera, pour que ce soit moins pénible.  
_\- _Oui, on fera tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. _renchérit James  
\- _On se sait pas encore comment on va faire, mais on t'aidera. Parole de Maraudeur. _Compléta Sirius  
\- _Parole de quoi ? _demanda James incrédule.  
\- _Maraudeur. Dorénavant, nous formons le groupe le plus cool de l'école, le groupe des Maraudeurs. _expliqua Sirius, tout fier de sa trouvaille.  
\- _Wahou, génial ! _souffla Peter  
\- _Incroyable ! _murmura James  
\- _Super ! _renchérit Remus. _Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. _

Ils sourirent de nouveau.

\- _Et puis, _ajouta James, _tu sais Remus, ce n'est un petit problème de fourrure. _

Tous quatre partirent d'un fou rire qui ne réussit à se calmer que lorsque Mme Pomfresh jeta dehors les trois garçons sous prétexte que le pauvre Remus n'arriverait jamais à se reposer avec tout ce vacarme. Une fois ses amis partis et le calme revenu dans l'infirmerie, Remus s'endormit paisiblement. Son futur ne serait plus aussi pénible qu'auparavant. Des lors, il avait des amis sur qui compter pour son "petit problème de fourrure". De vrais amis, les Maraudeurs.


End file.
